Survivors
by Supergirrl
Summary: Not all the Erasers were killed...Eraser!fic


Okay, this is my first Eraser-centric fic. It contains a bunch of Eraser OCs, along with three werewolf characters from my novel who play Erasers in this. Rated T for violence, swearing, and some citrusy stuff.

Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters affiliated with it. All Erasers in here who are not named in the books belong to me, though.

* * *

Ecstasy had known that something was wrong for a while now. The warning signs had been there, she had seen them. They all had.

But they were Erasers, and Erasers did not question their orders. Erasers mindlessly accepted what they were told. They weren't allowed to decide what was right or wrong, and most of them couldn't. It had been bred out of them.

Ecstasy and her sisters were different, though. Itex named them among their greatest successes: They were of the same caliber as Experiment 11, the fabled mind-reading Angel, Mars the first flying Eraser, the glorious Maximum Ride and her clone, even Generation Omega. They were all brilliantly intelligent, testing off-the-charts on practically every test in existence. Ecstasy had memorized the statistics of every attack plan, every mission, every experiment the School had produced, making her she a tactical genius. In terms of sheer intelligence, she was smarter than most of the scientists. Ember was the most cunning fighter alive, she was a one-Eraser army, even without weapons or morphing. She could kill 20 men with her bare hands and not muss her hair. Eros was the best markswoman any of them had ever seen, and to boot, a weapons expert.

Together, the three of them were the undisputed alpha females of the Erasers. Even the mighty Max 2, with all her pride, admitted her inferiority to them.

Then, Ember had made the three of them even more of a success. She had produced a viable Eraser child, a little female named Artemis with her beloved Apollo, without aid or the interference of the scientists. Her child was the future of the Erasers and of Itex; she was the beginning of the next generation. Eros was pregnant by her mate, Lee, due within a month.

They were indispensable, irreplaceable. No matter what happened to the other Erasers, they would not be touched.

But for the last few months, strange things had been happening. And now this, the final confirmation of what she had been dreading for a long time.

First, there had been the recall of all teams out in the field, including Ecstasy's, which had been sent to recover the Flock. Ecstasy always cringed when she thought of the disgusting bird-children, who thought them brutes without minds or souls. So hunting them had been an enjoyable experience, especially after the School's precious Maximum had killed Ecstasy's only surviving brother, Einar. The knowledge that with every blow the Flock received, every cut, every bruise, her brother and the other Erasers they had killed were avenged a little bit more kept Ecstasy strong, made her what she was.

That hadn't disturbed her too much, though in retrospect, it should have.

Then came the disappearance of Ari. Their leader-Both on the battlefield and off duty-had mysteriously vanished one day without a trace, shortly after Max 2 had been defeated by her predecessor and shipped off to Germany. There had been many rumors as to where Ari had gone: Some thought that he had joined Max 2 as a prisoner, others thought that the conglomeration of failures that was Ari had finally expired. One popular theory was that he had finally managed to capture Max. Though Max 2 and Ari had been furtive lovers, they didn't get along outside of the bedroom, and it was well-known amongst the Erasers that Ari wanted to kidnap the real Max, make her love him. To Ecstasy, that had always seemed foolish; Why settle for an inferior life form-Though she had to admit, Maximum was very beautiful, and fierce like an Eraser-when he had half of the females throwing themselves at his feet? Then again, Ari did think differently than the others of their kind.

Ecstasy's brain had begun to put together the pieces at this point. All the Erasers decommissioned, the only one the scientists gave a fuck about disappeared, and about two weeks ago, the first successful robot-Erasers had been produced. Those wretched machines threatened to replace the real Erasers, and Ecstasy knew that they were all nervous about it. But the School hadn't said anything to them about it, and the Erasers knew that the ones who asked questions were the ones who were assigned to kamikaze missions. So they had been quiet, silently waiting for fate to dish out what it had in store for them. Sitting there, waiting, not knowing what was going to happen or having a thing to do would have driven a lesser Eraser to madness.

But the fear and sheer monotony hatched in Ecstasy's brain a plan, a plan to find out what was going to happen to them.

The plan had involved selecting one of the weaker scientists that still had some importance and would know what was happening to them. That hadn't taken long, and within a week, she had selected her target.

Seducing him had been the next step, which had been almost laughably easy. Some of the scientists maintained their dignity around the female Erasers, but most didn't. The lure of gorgeous super-humans was too much for them to resist. After all, these men had been the comic book geeks of their time, and what geek doesn't have the fantasy of making love with a non-human?

All she'd had to do was knick some more suggestive clothing from a younger female, then follow the scientist into an empty corridor, slam him against the wall, and purr a choice phrase into his ear.

"_You'd be surprised what an Eraser tongue can do."_

Which was how she'd ended up back in his rooms, doing what an Eraser did best, besides kill. The combination of her wolf-like tongue and teeth had made him putty in her paws, and when she had asked him what the School was planning to do to the Erasers, he had only hesitated for a moment before telling her everything.

They were going to kill all the Erasers. Every last one of them, save Ari, who was nearing his expiration date and being hidden from the rest of them.

The fool had told her what building they were going to be locked it, what day, what time, even what gas they were going to use to kill them. Carbon dioxide, he had said, and lots of it.

And the irony of it all was that according to that lunatic, he'd created a serum that froze the breaking-down process in anyone, Erasers and humans alike. He had bragged to her that not only had he cheated death, he had ensured immortality for their descendants, as well. Only ten doses of it were in existence, though, all of which were hidden in his rooms.

Afterward, she'd slipped the whitecoat a drug she'd stolen earlier that would knock him out for a few hours, and when he woke up, he'd have a bad headache but wouldn't remember anything.

Ecstasy's sense of smell wasn't as sharp as it had been as a pup, but within an hour, she'd managed to sniff out where he kept the serums, and brought them with her to the Eraser quarters.

The next few days had passed by in a blur as she had tried to prepare herself for their escape. She'd packed bags full of evaporated food, medical kits, weapons, clothes, everything they would need, but managed to keep them light, natural-looking. Erasers usually carried things around with them, and it wouldn't be at all unusual for her and a few others to be wearing backpacks. She had prepared as best she could, then all she could do was wait.

And now, the night she had been dreading, but knew was coming, had finally arrived.

It had happened right after dinner. They'd all been in the Eraser wing of the building, talking and playing, relaxing. Then the various scientists in charge of their teams, along with the squadrons of human guards employed by the School, telling them that they had ten minutes to report to Building 7A.

That was how they had ended up in here, the building none of them had ever been allowed in before, with blank white walls and a white floor. Ecstasy glanced around, making sure her fellows escapees were near.

Deciding who was going to come had been a tough choice. Eros and Ember were in obviously, as were their mates and Artemis. Their mother, Ursula, would be able to keep up with them, so she was coming too. Their father and brothers had perished long ago, leaving three more antidotes.

Apollo's younger brother, Hercules, she had decided, was in. Apollo's twin, cruel, arrogant Mars, was out.

Then she had remembered Lyris, Lee's sister, and her mate, Demetri. They were both good Erasers, and she liked them more than any of the other Erasers. In addition, Lyris was another one of the School's greatest accomplishments: She had been trained as a knife-thrower, and had had a surgery performed on her that implanted four blades in each of her hands to be used as miniature metal claws, making her an amazing fighter.

When she had gathered them in her room and told them what was happening, they hadn't been incredibly surprised. All the Erasers knew something bad was coming, but she had been the only one to act on it.

So now, they were all gathered near her, nervous but managing to act calm. Ember was carrying Artemis and had a bag filled with baby supplies slung over her shoulder, while both Hercules and Apollo had sacks full of clothing. A heavily pregnant Eros carried the lightest load out of all of them, and Lee had been assigned to help her and Ursula. Demetri and Lyris carried most of the food-Though Lyris had her knife-laden belt tucked under her jacket-and Ecstasy had their weapons.

Looking around, Ecstasy began to plan their escape, trying to find a weakness in the building. She had to admit, this structure was built to keep people in; the windows were small and high up, near the ceiling, eliminating them as an escape possibility. There were only two doors, one on each side of the building, surrounded by armed guards. One door led to the open desert, the other, the main School complex.

About twenty minutes later, their entire little group had worked its way forward so they stood nearest the door. Ecstasy was wondering how she was going to get them out quietly when suddenly the room went dark, and the massive screen on the opposite wall flickered to life. An attractive blonde woman appeared on the screen, looking calm as she said, "Greetings, Erasers. I trust that by now you know what is going to happen, that you have become outdated and useless. Your replacements, the robots, are an astounding success, and without further ado…"

She continued to talk, but Ecstasy ignored her, instead, putting the final phase of her plan into order.

Most of the guards had dispersed throughout the crowd to keep the Erasers under control, and now, only one nervous-looking recruit stood between them and freedom.

Ecstasy felt her insides quiver slightly as she thought about breaking the rules and escaping forever, but squelched the nervousness instantly.

_Fear is only in your head. This is real. This is life or death._ She told herself firmly. Taking a step forward, she wrapped her arms around the guard's skinny waist and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't seem to know how to react, frozen in her embrace. Slowly, deliberately, she traced a hand up his back and rested it on his neck. He sighed softly, seemingly unaware of what she was about to do.

Ecstasy's slim fingers found a certain nerve and pinched it tightly between her fingers, squeezing it with a deadly grip. Her victim attempted to let out a shout of alarm, but her mouth muffled it, and everyone remained oblivious to the fact that he was being killed in front of all them.

Ecstasy's perfect brow furrowed in frustration. Why wouldn't the stupid little human die? She twisted her hand sharply to the left, which seemed to work. His hands clawed at her back desperately, but to no avail. She held tight, and a moment later, he stopped struggling. She released his neck, pressing her fingers to where his pulse should have been.

Nothing.

Smiling, Ecstasy propped the man against the wall, and pulled the ring of keys from his belt. The others were standing right behind her as she unlocked the door, and then the ten of them were outside, standing out in the cool evening air.

And then the screaming began. Erasers were howling, wailing, pleading with a nonexistent savior.

But there was nothing they could do, but run.

Running through the desert, Ecstasy only slowed once she was sure they were out of range. The screams of the trapped Erasers still reverberated in her ears, but she forced herself not to look back.

They were the future, and the future could not change the past.

* * *

I hope you liked it, review if you please.

O.G.


End file.
